Resignation, Domination
by CaptainEliminaterz
Summary: Nick leaves the force after harsh words, but can Judy convince him back?
1. Quitting Time

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new story… Just thought of it. – Cap**

It started out as a regular day, Nick and Judy had their assignments, and were after a vixen (female fox) who had kidnapped a child. After a week of that, which is where our story begins, they finally cornered her, on her knees.

"ZPD, Hands in the air!" Judy ordered, as the vixen raised her arms.

Judy was very grumpy today, as the vixen had captured a small bunny, who she most likely had intentions of eating. Judy was especially confident to solve this case when she found out it was a distant relative of hers. And she was angry.

She arrested her as Nick read her the Miranda rights (search it up). "You have the right to remain silent…" he began, before the vixen interrupted with a quick "Can I at least have a BITE of the bunny?"

That set Judy off. Yelling at the vixen.

"YOU NO GOOD FOXES! ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT THEMSELVES! I UNDERSTAND NOW WHILE PEOPLE CALL YOU UNTRUSTWORTHY! SELFISH! SAVAGE! EATING CHILDREN?! YOU NEED A MUZZLE! ALL OF YOU!" She took a deep breath, holding her up again by the cuffs."

"Nick, can you call prisoner transport?" She requested. However she was met with no answer.

"Nick?" She asked again, turning her head to face him. The only thing she saw was Nick standing there, eyes wide. Not pleading eyes, not eyes of joy. These eyes were full of despair. Anger. Fear. He just stared at his partner, not believing what he had heard. He repeated his motto in his head.

 _Don't let them ever see they got to you. Don't let them ever see they got to you. Don't let them ever see they got to you. Don't let them ever see they got to you._

He took a deep breath, his eyebrows crossing with fury. He was attempted to kick the car, or even slam the bunny into it, but that would probably just get him arrested.

He took the badge carefully off of his shirt pocket, dropping it and smashing it into a million pieces with his shoe. He hadn't felt this way since the press conference Judy was in.

Judy just stared in horror. Nick grabbed the vixen, shoving her into the back of Judy's police vehicle so she could transport her. He glared at Judy once more, before starting to walk off.

"…Nick?" she pleaded.

"I quit." He said coldly.

 **Tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated! - Cap**


	2. Domination

**I couldn't resist not writing a new chapter. Enjoy, comrades! – Cap**

Nick scowled, walking back to his apartment, ripping his uniform off and changing into his casual clothes, before taking a seat on his desk.

He grabbed the picture frame on his desk, which was a picture of him and Judy on his graduation day from the academy. He looked at it as tears welled up in his eyes. Who was he kidding? She had gotten to him. All his life he was bullied, alone, and figured untrustworthy, well, until he met Finnick. But he was just a business partner. Judy was his best friend. And, it affected him a lot.

The words repeated in his head over and over.

 _Untrustworthy. Greedy. Cheap. Evil. MUZZLE._

His dried his tears while grabbing a paper off his desk, and furiously scribbling something on it, then hung it up on his wall.

A list of 10 people. His enemies he realised needed to be eliminated. To improve his life. To show them who was boss. He labeled the paper "Domination."

The first 3 or so people were people from his so called "scout troop."

Number four was labeled the mayor. He was in prison, yet a key character. Same with the assistant mayor.

And so on.

And of course, number 10 was Judy Hopps.

Judy was in despair. Simply standing there, watching the horizon where Nick walked off. She needed him back. She would do anything. Pay him. Hug him. KISS him, even, if she absolutely had to.

After her shift she went to her apartment and attempted to call Nick. No answer, as she expected.

The next morning, she was woken by the sound of a news alert on the TV.

"I'm Chuck Chase, and here is today's morning news."

Judy didn't really care, she was lost in thought. Eventually though, the word "fox" caught her ear.

"A masked criminal has been storming the streets, brutally assaulting 3 people, which were all found traumatized, with muzzles over their mouths. All recognized as prey." The word muzzle rang in Judy's head over and over again.

 _Nick…_ she realised.

Indeed, Nick.

He already had his scout troop eliminated.

"Who's next?" He chuckled.


	3. The Park

**No notes for today. Read on, my friends! – Cap**

The rest was a bit rusty. Nick had managed to sneak into prison and assassinate the mayor and assistant mayor, but the rest was a bit tricky. He went over his list to see who he had left to take out.

8\. Benjamin Clawhauser

9\. Chief Bogo

10\. Judy Hopps

He had the majority dead, so he decided to take a walk at the park to clear his head.

Judy was on alert for Nick. He needed to be stopped. Even being her former-partner and best friend, what he was doing to innocent people was brutal. She had to find him. When she passed the park, she heard loud sobbing. Quickly exiting the vehicle, she hid behind a trash can and started eavesdropping.

Nick was sobbing over his screen saver. It was exactly the same as the picture frame on his desk. He had a lot to think about. That bunny changed his life. Without her he would probably still be a con-man, running constantly from the law. But he changed. And then Judy took everything he had worked for and crushed it with two sentences.

Judy quickly took notice of Nick's face, and she was extremely tempted to just jump out and hug him, but she remembered he is a felon and needs to be taken seriously. However, this determination in Judy slowly melted as she watched the fox pour his heart out right there.

Nick wiped his tears, getting back on his feet. He realised a job needed to be done, anyways.

That's when he noticed Clawhauser taking a stroll just by the beach in front of the park. He looked both ways, the park was otherwise empty. He took the sniper rifle out of his backpack, however he was hesitant to fire it. Clawhauser never did anything, he was just a key witness. Before Nick had a chance to choose what to do, Judy already had her tranquilizer out, aiming at him.

"Nicholas P. Wilde, in the name of the ZPD, drop your weapon and get on your knees, hands behind your head!" She ordered, stuttering a bit.

Nick shifted his head over at her, slowly putting his rifle down, but then surprising the bunny officer with a Russian leg sweep, before picking up his sniper and sprinting away.

He had gotten away. For now.


	4. Nightmares

**Read on! – Cap**

Judy was assigned patrol the next day. She needed to calm her thoughts and clear her head. However, while patrolling the suburban areas, the recognized a fox tail sticking out of an alleyway. Her ears immediately perked up as she exited the cruiser and ran at the fox.

"Nick! OhmygoshI'msosorry!" She ran to hug him, but an invisible wall seemed to be blocking her to him. He glanced behind his shoulder, his eyes full of despair. He let out a short whimper. While this bothered Judy, she was more afraid of the fact that he had a knife in his hand.

"Easy Nick… drop it." Judy said, not wanting to get stabbed. But Nick wasn't after her. He looked at her with those sad eyes again. It made her melt. The knife raised… and… boom. Nick was on the ground. Impaled by his own knife. He had committed suicide. His almost-lifeless body fell to the ground.

Judy was desperate to rush over to him, do CPR, grab a first aid kit, anything. But the same invisible barrier blocked her. Eventually his energy-drained body turned, looking at her in the eyes. "Muzzle." He said blankly, before his eyes fluttered shut. He was dead. Judy screamed. Tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly Judy woke from her nightmare. Sweat was all over her fur. She grabbed her phone out of her breast pocket, quickly dialing Nick, but blocking her number so he couldn't see.

"Hello?" His voice answered. Judy let out a breath. She was making sure it was a nightmare. She hung up the phone, just wanting to hear his voice making sure he was okay.

However the word muzzle just rang in her head over and over again.

And the same nightmare just repeated every night.

 **MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA** ***cough cough*… Sorry. Got carried away. Chao! - Cap**


End file.
